


Shadows

by mrua7



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Partnership, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: Illya and Napoleon have a discussion while on stake-our near Punxsutawney Pa...on Groundhog Day.





	

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/mrua7/pic/0000byaa/)  
  
We never escape shadows, they surround us, follow us and even hide within us. Most let them pass by without a thought, but to a man like Illya Kuryakin they rarely do.  
  
At times his shadowy spectres are soft and gentle, memories of his mother, his grandmother or baby sister Katiya. Then there are times black shadows from is past come to haunt him, clawing at his soul. People he has known, things he has done at times weighing heavily on his shoulders. All part of him whether he wants them or not, they are what makes him who he is. They are his past.  
  
Some are surprised by things that lurk in the dark but a man like Napoleon Solo rarely lets that happen. The ones that that hide around every corner, those that come from behind, he takes in stride. Looking upon them whimsically,  _the shadow of your smile,_  lyrics come to his mind while he's dancing with a beautiful woman. _.._  shadows don't always have to be a bad thing? His only ghosts that still appear to him from time to time are his Clara and what might have been. Regrets are like shadows.  
  
Shadows find us where ever we go," Napoleon said to his partner out of the blue as he remembered his lost love.  
  
" _Are you speaking metaphorically or physically?"_  
  
"Both." He answered, not wanting to delve into his personal thoughts with his partner, he focused on other shadows instead.  
  
"While we're waiting here in Punxsutawney Pennsylvania of all places and on Groundhog Day,  _another_  shadow that may or may not be seen will prophesize the future."  
  
" _I do not see why folklore and fancy fills your head at the moment Napoleon. That is not our mission... a shadow cannot foretell the future."_  
  
"Sure it can, isn't a 'shadow' following after us a warning that trouble's coming."  
  
" _Another truism. Waxing quite philosophical today my friend, but as Tolstoy said, Even in the valley of the shadow of death, two and two do not make six. Why this mood?"_  
  
"Because we're stuck on a stake out waiting for this fellow to appear and I'm getting bored." He lied.  
  
" _Once the sun rises we will have him and then we can head back to New York. No doubt you will have a date lined up in no time, and that will take care of any feelings of boredom that remain."_  
  
"Wait, what if it's cloudy? What if there isn't enough sun to see a shadow?"  
  
Illya became a little perplexed, not sure of what his parter was alluding to at the moment and decided to focus on the assignment.  
  
" _Sigh...It does not matter. He will be here, whether there is sun or not. There will still be shadows. There are always shadows and we will find him hiding in one of them if that gives you any hope?"_  
  
"I have not the shadow of a doubt that any man can achieve what I have, if he would make the same effort and cultivate the same hope and faith." Napoleon suddenly spouted.  
  
" _Interesting, quoting Gandhi now. You are in a strange mood."_  
  
The daylight banished the night, but still there was no sign of their fantasm and Napoleon stepped out of their car onto the snowy ground, stretching with a moan.  
  
"He's not going to show, let's get some breakfast, my treat."  
  
" _Though I am hungry and sorely tempted, no. To quote a Russian proverb... So the man, so his shadow_.  _Best this shadow stays here. Now_   _go forth to meet the shadowy future, without fear, bringing back coffee and bacon and egg on a roll...and no catsup, please?_ " Illya paraphrased Longfellow.  
  
Not to be one-upped, Solo quoted  _Shakespeare._ " If we shadows have offended, Think but this, and all is mended,That you have but slumber'd here. While these visions did appear, or in this case...did not. I wonder if Phil saw  _his_  shadow?"  
  
Illya had no interest in debating whether or not there would be six more weeks of winter based upon the actions of a Groundhog.  
  
" _Buddha said,_   _When the mind is pure, joy follows like a shadow that never leaves, but since I know your mind is not all that pure Napoleon, therefore joy has left. So now would you and your shadow leave as well and get our breakfast please?"_  
  
That remark made Solo snicker enough to chase his shadows away, and just for fun, he'd put that catsup on Illya's sandwich. He whistled the melody to ' _Me and My Shadow,_ " as he walked off, the snow crunching beneath his feet.


End file.
